


I Called Your Boyfriend

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, lots of dirty talk, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Season 4 AU: Blaine returned to Dalton and began dating Sebastian but maintained his friendship with Sam. It’s Spring Break, Sebastian is in Paris and Blaine and Sam are watching Avitar with a bottle of whiskey Sam brought back from Kentucky. Whiskey leads to truths which leads to international “negotiations”.





	I Called Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of talk, but minimal action.

“Sammy, I don’t really like whiskey but this aaaamazing” Blaine slurred as he finished his…oh, who knows…shot of the whiskey Sam brought with him.

“That’s cuz it’s from Kentucky. Now cuddle with me, it’s coming to the scary part.”

Blaine may have been dating Sebastian but he would never turn down a cuddle with Sam’s perfectly sculptured body. After the Kurt fiasco, Blaine did not want to use the word boyfriends and Sebastian was fine with that, but everyone knew that was what they were. Anytime any other guy had even come close to Blaine, Sebastian made it known That ass belongs to me! Sam was another story. Sebastian didn’t have issues with Blam “touchy-feelies”, especially after Sam punched a guy that wouldn’t accept Blaine’s rejection.

Since they were watching Avitar for like the 15th time, Blaine let his whiskey-laden mind shift to thoughts of Sebastian which probably wasn’t the best idea considering he was lying in his bed with Sam. That fact was verified when Sam flinched, accidently brushing Blaine’s dick which caused him to moan…loudly.

“Dude, are you ok?” Then Sam realized what had happened “Oh.”

Blaine tried to scoot away but that didn’t help the situation “I should probably tell you something.” Damn it! He was such a blabbermouth when drunk. “If I wasn’t dating Sebastian, I would be so into you. God, it would be worse if I was still at McKinley. I could see myself having this gigantic _gay guy on his_ _straight bestie_ crush and probably doing something stupid like singing _Against All Odds_ during Glee. Good thing you’re as drunk as I am and won’t remember this in the morning.”

“I’m not that drunk” Sam said as he brushed against Blaine’s dick again, bringing out yet another moan. “You see, if you would have sung _Against All Odds_ to me, when everyone was gone I would have bent you over the piano and fucked you right there.”

Every part of Blaine’s body tightened up when Sam said that but…“Huh?”

Sam brought Blaine back to him and then said into his ear “I would have fucked you over the piano. Pounded my cock into your ass harder and harder, you begging me to let you come but I wouldn’t let you especially not after I just heard the way you moan.”

“Huh?” Blaine asked again but this time with a higher pitch to his voice. Sam’s hot breath on his neck only intensified the images he was describing.

“Yeah, then I would come in your ass but you still couldn’t come because I would want to go for round two with you laid out on Mr. Schue’s desk. I’d want to see how flexible you are. How far I could bend you over. When you did that split jump in those tight ass jeans, wow! Do you know how hard it was for me to hide my boner from Mercedes?”

Blaine was able to free himself from Sam’s arms and scrambled off the bed “Huh? That was last year. You got a boner...” Fortunately, a moment of clarity made its way through the alcohol “I mean, Sam, I love Sebastian. Like love, love him. Yeah, I haven’t told him yet but I’m going to…soon…ish. I should have done it months ago, I’m just still so screwed-up after what happened with Kurt.”

“No, Dude, I get it. I’m just saying what _would_ have happened.”

“Ok” Blaine rejoined him on the bed. Again, probably a mistake but Sam’s lips were rather mesmerizing. Drawing him closer, and closer…stop, Anderson. Focus! “Was this your way of telling me something?”

“Nah, no closets here. You’re the only guy that does it for me.”

“Wow. Maybe you, me and Bas…?” Whatever minor relief Blaine had managed left the moment he made the suggestion.

“Good idea, but like I said, it’s just you. I should have asked back when Brit and I were together and she suggested a three-way to cheer you up.” Both boys moaned at the thought, but the imagery gave Sam an idea “Call your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my…”

Sam didn’t wait. He shut down the movie and brought Skype back up. Sebastian wasn’t really paying attention when he answered “I was hoping for a drunk Skype, Killer. Oh, hey Sam. Where’s Blaine?”

Blaine grabbed the laptop “I’m right here, Baby.”

“Baby? Killer, what’s going on?”

Sam took the laptop back but arranged it so they were both in the frame “I want to fuck your boyfriend and if you agree and watch, it won’t be cheating.”

“We’re not…wait, what the hell did you say? How fucking drunk are you?”

“Not drunk enough” Blaine grumbled, trying desperately not to show how completely turned on he was. “Um, we were watching Avitar and Sam jumped at a scary part and he accidently touched my dick and I was thinking of you so I moaned and I told Sam that if I wasn’t your boyfriend…”

“We’re not boyfriends” Sebastian reminded him. You wouldn’t think Blaine being drunk would be the optimal time to do this, but maybe it would help break down some of those _Hummel fucked me up_ walls he had built.

“But I love you” Blaine whispered. Before they could say anything else, a groan interrupted them “Oh” Blaine watched as Sam pulled off his sweats and boxer briefs and began jerking himself off.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked which Blaine answered by adjusting the screen “Well, damn. His body is jacked all over. Blaine, how bad do you want to touch him? Be honest.”

“So much.”

“Well, you can’t.” Sebastian adjusted himself because this had gone off in directions he had never dreamed. Ok, maybe that wasn’t completely honest. Surprisingly, he didn’t want to join in…

He wanted to be the puppet master.

“Touch yourself and make sure I can watch the two of you.” Just a few moments later Blaine was in the same state as Sam and Sebastian had a perfect view. Now it was time for some fun “So, Captain America, you want to fuck Blaine’s ass? Haven’t you heard that ass belongs to me?”

“I know” Sam panted out “But, it’s so fucking perfect in those pants he wears… _Ugh_ ” He must have realized Blaine was now naked from the waist down, so he switched hands and reached out…

“Nuh, uh, uh” came through the screen. “Hands to yourself, Sammy boy.” Than earned Sebastian a long, drawn-out groan of frustration. He couldn’t have wiped the smirk off his face if he tried. This was better than…well, everything other than actual sex. “What about if Killer gave you a blow job? He has no gag reflex, you know. All those years of opening up his throat to sing and all. Blaine, what do you say? Do you want Sam’s cock down your throat?”

“Yes!” Blaine let go of himself and sat up only to hear “Nuh, uh, uh”, causing him to flop back down on the bed “Bas, please… _ugh_ …I need… _moan_ ”

“Go ahead, Killer. Come for me.” Hearing Blaine yell out “Fuck!” was enough to get Sam to join him…Sebastian filing the scene in his spank bank for future use. “Damn, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that much cum at one time.”

Blaine tried to catch his breath “That was…”

“…so good” Sam finished for him.

“You two better now?”

“Yeah, but…oh god, I need a towel.”

As Blaine got up and walked toward his bathroom, Sam turned his head and got a look at what he had been fantasizing about for months. “Perfect.”

“Hold up, Steve Rogers…”

Sam switched his gaze back to Sebastian “I know, I know…that ass belongs to you.”

“Damn straight, but I’ve got to admit, this was a lot of fun.”

The next morning Blaine woke up with most likely the worse headache of his life. He must not have slept well because he had the strangest dream. He was back in McKinley’s choir room, bent over the piano being fucked six ways to Sunday by Chris Evans in full Captain America regalia. Meanwhile, the Flash zipped around the room giving instructions but constantly denied him release by whispering in his ear “Nuh, uh, uh.”

He willed his body to get up and go to the bathroom, but his body rejected the idea. It was fine, he really only had to get rid of his morning hard-on before Sam woke up. He would just have to do it the not-so-fun way… _sad clowns. Sad puppies. Calculous. I Have Nothing. Bronzer in hand cream._ It was beginning to work when he heard…

“Good morning, Blaine.”

He rolled over and saw Sam pointing at Sebastian’s smiling face on his laptop “I called your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes write out of my comfort zone shorts when I have writer’s block elsewhere. This time I thought I would try something naughty. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
